Irvington, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 6, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 128 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = |latd = 40.72386 |longd = -74.232517 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07111Look Up a ZIP Code, United States Postal Service. Accessed November 25, 2011. |area_code = 862/973 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3401334450 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed August 14, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0877363 |website = http://www.irvington.net |footnotes = }} Irvington is a township in Essex County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the township had a total population of 53,926, having declined by 6,769 (-11.2%) from the 60,695 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn declined by 323 (-0.5%) from the 61,018 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed August 14, 2012. Geography Irvington is located at (40.72386,-74.232517). According to the United States Census Bureau, the township had a total area of 2.930 square miles (7.589 km2), of which, 2.928 square miles (7.584 km2) of it is land and 0.002 square miles (0.005 km2) of it (0.07%) is water. The township is bordered by Maplewood to the west, Newark to the east, Hillside to the south, South Orange to the northwest, and Union to the southwest. Demographics 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $42,580, and the median family income was $50,798. Males had a median income of $38,033 versus $36,720 for females. The per capita income for the township was $20,520. About 14.4% of families and 16.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.4% of those under age 18 and 16.7% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Irvington township, Essex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed March 1, 2012. 2000 Census As of the 2000 United States Census there were 60,695 people, 22,032 households, and 14,408 families residing in the township. The population density was 20,528.3 people per square mile (7,917.1/km2). There were 24,116 housing units at an average density of 8,156.5 per square mile (3,145.7/km2). The racial makeup of the township was 81.66% Black or African American, 8.97% White, 0.24% Native American, 1.10% Asian, 0.10% Pacific Islander, 3.68% from other races, and 4.24% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 8.38% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Irvington township, Essex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 12, 2013.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Irvington township, Essex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 12, 2013. As part of the 2000 Census, 81.66% of Irvington's residents identified themselves as being Black or African American. This was one of the highest percentages of African American people in the United States, and the third-highest in New Jersey (behind Lawnside at 93.6%, and East Orange at 89.46%) of all places with 1,000 or more residents identifying their ancestry.African-American Communities, EPodunk. Accessed July 16, 2011. There were 22,032 households out of which 33.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 30.2% were married couples living together, 27.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.6% were non-families. 29.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.74 and the average family size was 3.39. In the township the population was spread out with 28.0% under the age of 18, 10.7% from 18 to 24, 32.3% from 25 to 44, 21.5% from 45 to 64, and 7.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 87.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 81.5 males. The median income for a household in the township was $36,575, and the median income for a family was $41,098. Males had a median income of $32,043 versus $27,244 for females. The per capita income for the township was $16,874. About 15.8% of families and 17.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.9% of those under age 18 and 12.2% of those age 65 or over. Crime Irvington experienced the crack epidemic of the 1980s and has struggled with its aftermath. The township's violent crime rate has been six times higher than New Jersey overall and the murder rate eight times higher than statewide statistics. , the New Jersey State Police reported that Irvington had a violent crime rate of 22.4 incidents per 1,000 population, the highest of all 15 major urban areas in the state.Jones, Richard G. "A Cruel Turn for Irvington, a Town Already Battling Crime and Blight", The New York Times, October 20, 2007. Accessed August 19, 2008. "On Tuesday, the State Police reported that Irvington had the highest violent crime rate of the state's 15 major urban areas, with 22.4 incidents for every 1,000 residents." History Clinton Township, which included what is now Irvington, Maplewood and parts of Newark and South Orange, was created on April 14, 1834. The area was known as Camptown until the mid-1800s. In 1850, after Stephen Foster published his ballad, Camptown Races, residents were concerned that the activities described in the song would be associated with their community. The town was renamed, Irvingtown, in honor of Washington Irving. Irvington was incorporated as an independent village on March 27, 1874, from portions of Clinton Township.History of Irvington, Irvington Township. Accessed May 9, 2007. What remained of Clinton Township was absorbed into Newark on March 5, 1902.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 126 re Clinton Township, p. 128 re Irvington. Accessed August 14, 2012. On March 2, 1898, Irvington was incorporated as a Town, replacing Irvington Village. Laws approved in Trenton in both 1903 and 1908 that would have annexed Irvington to Newark were rejected by local voters. The 1967 Newark riots hastened an exodus of families from that city, many of them moving the few short blocks to Irvington. Until 1965, Irvington was almost exclusively white. By 1980, the town was nearly 40% black, by 1990 it was 70%. On July 1, 1980, Fred Bost, the first black to serve on the Town Council, was sworn in as East Ward Councilman.Crime statistics for Irvington, Homesurfer. Accessed August 14, 2007. Michael G. Steele, the town's first black mayor, was elected in 1990, followed by Sara B. Bost in 1994. The current Mayor is Wayne Smith. Government Local government Irvington is governed under the Faulkner Act (Mayor-Council) form of municipal government. The mayor and the seven-member council are elected in non-partisan elections held every other year on the second Tuesday in May to four-year terms of office. The mayor and the three at-large seats are elected together and two years later the four ward seats are elected. The council selects a president, first vice president and second vice president from among its members at a reorganization meeting held after each election.2005 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, April 2005, p. 129. The council is the legislative body of the township and needs a ⅔ majority to make changes to the budget submitted by the mayor. The mayor is the township's chief executive and is responsible for overseeing the day-to-day operations and submitting a budget, but is not eligible to vote on the council and is not required to attend its meetings. , the mayor of Irvington is Wayne Smith, whose term of office ends June 30, 2014.Biographical Sketch of Wayne Smith, Mayor, Township of Irvington. Accessed August 1, 2013. Members of the Township Council are Council President D. Bilal Beasley (At-Large; 2014), Vice President Andrea C. McElroy (At-Large; 2014), Charnette Federic (West Ward; 2016), Paul Inman (East Ward; 2016), Lebby C. Jones (At-Large; 2014), Sandra R. Jones (South Ward; 2016) and David Lyons (North Ward; 2016).Our Municipal Council, Township of Irvington. Accessed August 1, 2013.Municipal Officials in Essex County As of January 2012, Essex County, New Jersey. Accessed August 1, 2013. Term-end year of 2012 is listed for ward councilmembers as of date accessed. Federal, state and county representation Irvington is located in the 10th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 28th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 13. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=59 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 59, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 28,545 registered voters in Irvington, of which 14,694 (51.5%) were registered as Democrats, 404 (1.4%) were registered as Republicans and 13,442 (47.1%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 5 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Essex, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed November 5, 2012. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 96.9% of the vote here (18,923 cast), ahead of Republican John McCain with 2.5% (493 votes) and other candidates with 0.1% (29 votes), among the 19,533 ballots cast by the township's 28,879 registered voters, for a turnout of 67.6%.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Essex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed November 5, 2012. In the 2004 presidential election, Democrat John Kerry received 91.8% of the vote here (14,885 ballots cast), outpolling Republican George W. Bush with 7.3% (1,189 votes) and other candidates with 0.3% (80 votes), among the 16,211 ballots cast by the township's 26,594 registered voters, for a turnout percentage of 61.0.2004 Presidential Election: Essex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed November 5, 2012. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Democrat Jon Corzine received 93.2% of the vote here (9,218 ballots cast), ahead of Republican Chris Christie with 4.6% (459 votes), Independent Chris Daggett with 0.9% (93 votes) and other candidates with 0.7% (66 votes), among the 9,894 ballots cast by the township's 28,189 registered voters, yielding a 35.1% turnout.2009 Governor: Essex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed November 5, 2012. Education The Irvington Public Schools serve students in pre-kindergarten through 12th grade. The district is one of 31 Abbott districts statewide,Abbott Districts, New Jersey Department of Education, backed up by the Internet Archiveas of May 15, 2009. Accessed August 14, 2012. which are now referred to as "SDA Districts" based on the requirement for the state to cover all costs for school building and renovation projects in these districts under the supervision of the New Jersey Schools Development Authority.What are SDA Districts?, New Jersey Schools Development Authority. Accessed August 14, 2012. "SDA Districts are 31 special-needs school districts throughout New Jersey. They were formerly known as Abbott Districts, based on the Abbott v. Burke case in which the New Jersey Supreme Court ruled that the State must provide 100 percent funding for all school renovation and construction projects in special-needs school districts.... The districts were renamed after the elimination of the Abbott designation through passage of the state's new School Funding Formula in January 2008."SDA Districts, New Jersey Schools Development Authority. Accessed August 14, 2012. As of the 2010–11 school year, the district's 12 schools had an enrollment of 8,695 students.District information for the Irvington Township School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed October 10, 2012. Schools in the district (with 2010–11 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsData for the Irvington Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed October 10, 2012.) are Augusta Preschool AcademyAugusta Preschool Academy, Irvington Public Schools. Accessed August 1, 2013. (prekindergarten; 324 students), eight elementary schools — Berkeley Terrace SchoolBerkeley Terrace School, Irvington Public Schools. Accessed August 1, 2013. (K–5; 465), Chancellor Avenue SchoolChancellor Avenue School, Irvington Public Schools. Accessed August 1, 2013. (PreK–5; 453), Florence Avenue SchoolFlorence Avenue School, Irvington Public Schools. Accessed August 1, 2013. (K–5; 545), Grove Street SchoolGrove Street School, Irvington Public Schools. Accessed August 1, 2013. (PreK–5; 367), Madison Avenue SchoolMadison Avenue School, Irvington Public Schools. Accessed August 1, 2013. (K–5; 301), Thurgood G. Marshall SchoolThurgood G. Marshall School, Irvington Public Schools. Accessed August 1, 2013. (PreK–5; 456), Mount Vernon Avenue SchoolMount Vernon Avenue School, Irvington Public Schools. Accessed August 1, 2013. (PreK–5; 666) and University Elementary SchoolUniversity Elementary School, Irvington Public Schools. Accessed August 1, 2013. (K–5; 553) — along with Union Avenue Middle SchoolUnion Avenue Middle School, Irvington Public Schools. Accessed August 1, 2013. (6–8; 806), University Middle SchoolUniversity Middle School, Irvington Public Schools. Accessed August 1, 2013. (6–8; 753) and Irvington High SchoolIrvington High School, Irvington Public Schools. Accessed August 1, 2013. (9–12; 1,465).New Jersey School Directory for the Irvington Public Schools, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed August 1, 2013. The district's high school was the 309th-ranked public high school in New Jersey out of 328 schools statewide in New Jersey Monthly magazine's September 2012 cover story on the state's "Top Public High Schools", after being ranked 287th in 2010 out of 322 schools listed.Staff. "The Top New Jersey High Schools: Alphabetical", New Jersey Monthly, August 16, 2012. Accessed October 10, 2012. Commerce Portions of Irvington are part of an Urban Enterprise Zone. In addition to other benefits to encourage employment within the Zone, shoppers can take advantage of a reduced 3½% sales tax rate (versus the 7% rate charged statewide) at eligible merchants.Geographic & Urban Redevelopment Tax Credit Programs: Urban Enterprise Zone Employee Tax Credit, State of New Jersey, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 25, 2009. Accessed Juky 16, 2011. Transportation The Irvington Bus Terminal, which underwent renovation in the early 2000s, is one of New Jersey Transit's (NJT) busiest facilities and regional transit hubs."IRVINGTON BUS TERMINAL TO GET FACELIFT: Wider Bus Lanes, Redesigned Waiting Area, Enhanced Parking and Improved Pedestrian Links are Designated for Aging Facility", New Jersey Transit press release, October 16, 2003. Accessed October 10, 2012.New Irvington Bus Terminal, RCC Builders and Developers. Accessed October 10, 2012. Irvington is served by NJT bus routes 107 to the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan; the 1, 13, 25, 27, 37, 39, 42, 70, 90 and 94 to Newark; and local service on the 26, 96 and routes.Essex County Train/Bus service, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed July 16, 2011. Scheduled airline service is available at Newark Liberty International Airport in neighboring Newark and Elizabeth. Taxi service is provided primarily by Red Top Taxi and Irvington Cab, the two largest cab companies in the community. Numerous smaller companies (often "gypsy cabs") are also available. Local roads include County Road 509 and Route 124. Major highways include Interstate 78 which passes through very briefly along the southeastern border at Exit 54. The Garden State Parkway also runs through the center and is accessible from Exit 143 and Exit 144. Notable people Notable current and former residents of Irvington include: * Paul Boris (born 1955), former pitcher for the Minnesota Twins.Paul Boris Statistics, The Baseball Cube. Accessed January 19, 2008. * Austin Gunsel (1909–1974), National Football League's interim commissioner following the death of Bert Bell on October 11, 1959.via Associated Press. "N.F.L. Picks Interim Chief; GUNSEL IS CHOSEN BY CLUB OWNERS Acting Chief of Pro League Since Bell's Death to Serve Until January", The New York Times, October 15, 1959. Accessed June 9, 2011. "By profession, he is an accountant. A native of Irvington, N. J., Gunsel now lives in Narberth, Pa., as did Bell." * James J. Howard (1927–1988), represented New Jersey's 3rd congressional district in the United States House of Representatives from 1965–1988.James John Howard, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed August 30, 2007. * Kareem Huggins (born 1986) running back for the Tampa Bay Buccaneers.Yasinskas, Pat. "Bucs release Derrick Ward", ESPN.com, August 31, 2010. Accessed June 9, 2011. "Morris also said the move does not mean Huggins, who's from the coach's hometown of Irvington, N.J., and has rushed for a team-best 97 yards on 19 carries this preseason, has won a job." * Cullen Jones (born 1984), Gold Medalist swimmer at the 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing in the Men's 4 x 100m Freestyle Relay.Mallozzi, Vincent M. "U.S. Swimmer Hopes to Inspire", The New York Times, August 3, 2008. Accessed June 9, 2011. "CULLEN JONES does not want to be described as an athlete who came out of nowhere, burst onto the scene or made a surprising debut. 'I don't like any of those descriptions,' said Jones, a 24-year-old swimming sensation from the impoverished city of Irvington, N.J. 'I've been on a long, hard road to get to where I want to be, so I don't consider myself a surprise.'" * Queen Latifah (born 1970), rapper, singer, actress, producer.Guthrie, Marissa. "'Life' of a Queen: Latifah digs deep for an HBO movie", copy of article from New York Daily News, March 8, 2007, accessed April 19, 2007. "Latifah—who'll turn 37 this month—grew up in Irvington, N.J." * Jerry Lewis (born 1926), comedian, actor, director.Sragow, Michael. "Funny Bones", The New York Times, June 9, 1996. Accessed March 9, 2012. "Mr. Levy locates the seeds of Mr. Lewis's king-size ambitions and insecurities in his struggling show-biz family (his parents devoted themselves primarily to his father's career as a would-be Jolson), and in his sometime hometown of Irvington, N.J., which in the 1930's was rife with German-American support for Hitler." * Joe Morello (1928–2011), drummer best known for his work with The Dave Brubeck Quartet.Smith, Steve. "Joe Morello, Drummer with Dave Brubeck Quartet, Dies at 82", The New York Times, March 13, 2011. Accessed July 16, 2011. "Joe Morello, a jazz drummer whose elegant, economical playing in the Dave Brubeck Quartet sounded natural and effortless even in unusual time signatures, died on Saturday at his home in Irvington, N.J. He was 82." * Raheem Morris (born 1976), former head coach of the Tampa Bay Buccaneers.via Associated Press. "Irvington native Raheem Morris named head coach of Tampa Bay Buccaneers", ''The Star-Ledger, January 17, 2009. Accessed June 9, 2011. "The 32-year-old, a 1994 Irvington High School graduate, oozed enthusiasm during a news conference to introduce him as Jon Gruden's successor on Saturday, even if he did not offer specifics about his plan to help the Bucs climb back among the NFL's elite." * Sybil Moses (c. 1939–2009), prosecutor of the "Dr. X" Mario Jascalevich murder case and New Jersey Superior Court judge.Grimes, William. "Sybil R. Moses, Prosecutor and Longtime New Jersey Judge, Dies at 69", The New York Times, January 24, 2009. Accessed June 9, 2011. "Sybil Rappaport was born in Newark and grew up in Irvington, N.J." * Blanche Noyes (1900–1981), pioneering female aviator who was among the first ten women to receive a pilot's license."MRS. NOYES GETS AIR POST; Irvington Woman Is Appointed Federal Marking Pilot.", The New York Times, August 14, 1936. Accessed January 2, 2008. "Mrs. Blanche Noyes of Irvington, N.J., was appointed today an air-marking pilot for the Bureau of Air Commerce by Eugene L. Vidal, the director. Mrs. Noyes has been flying since 1929 and was one of the first ten women pilots to receive an air transport license." * Robert Randolph, singer and guitarist for Robert Randolph & the Family band.Wise, Brian. "Eclectic Sounds of New Jersey, Echoing From Coast to Coast", The New York Times, February 8, 2004. Accessed March 9, 2012. "Raised in Irvington, Mr. Randolph, 25, learned to play pedal steel guitar at age 16 by watching so-called Sacred Steel players in the House of God Church, an African-American Pentecostal denomination in Orange." * Mark Rudd (born 1947), educator and anti-war activist.Who is Mark Rudd?, dated July 2005, accessed April 19, 2007. "Mark was born on June 2, 1947 in Irvington, N.J." * Artie Schroeck (born 1938), composer and arranger. References External links * Township of Irvington homepage * Irvington Public Schools * * Data for the Irvington Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics * Category:1874 establishments in New Jersey Category:Faulkner Act Mayor-Council Category:New Jersey Urban Enterprise Zones Category:Settlements established in 1874 Category:Townships in Essex County, New Jersey